TUFF puppy a new love
by zman2998
Summary: When Kitty tells Dudly that she loves him what will he say and all hell brakes lose will Dudly make it out alive? TUFF puppy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story if you like it please review.- zman**

Kitty was in her cubical working on a drawing of her and Dudly and finished it right as he walked by in his new blue jeans and leather jacket.

"Hey, Kitty what are working on?" Dudly asked in a cheery voice.

"Oh uh, nothing." Kitty said as she covered up the drawing with case notes.

Just then Snaptrap came on the TVs with his evil plan.

"It is I Verminous Snaptrap with my Evil plot. I'm going to destroy all the cheese in the entire city." He said over the TV.

"Really, he always makes his plans about cheese." Dudly said annoyed.

Chief hopped in.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell you are assigned to this case."

You got it Chief. Hi-gee-gee. And with that Dudly took off for the car.

They got to the park where Snaptrap was.

"Get them!" Snaptrap yelled to his henchmen they threw Kitty into a fountain hitting her head almost knocking her out.

"Kitty!" Dudly screamed seeing her injured threw him into a rage and beat down Snaptrap and his henchmen in seconds.

"Kitty are you okay." Dudly said in a concerned tone while holding her close

"I am now." She said as she began to cuddle with him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to say I love you Dudly."

"I love you too Kitty I always have."

"Really you do?" Kitty asked happily.

"Yes I do." He started kissing her their tongues began wrestled in each others mouths.

Dudly pulled Kitty out of the fountain and she was sopping wet but she had a gym bag with her clothes.

"Well I got to go change out of these wet clothes." She said slyly.

"Okay I'll wait outside the car."

Dudly waited outside the car until Kitty opened the door and stepped out in a light blue button up shirt and white jeans.

"Ready to go beautiful?"

"Yes, how about you handsome?"

"Sure am." He said kissing her passionately leaving her in a daze.

They went back to the agency and went back to Kitty's desk then Keswick walked over to Kitty's desk.

"Agents Catswell and Puppy there you are Chief needs to see you."He said as Dudly lifted Kitty onto her desk.

"Dudly what are you doing?" Keswick asked as Kitty began to pull his jacket off it fell to the ground and Dudly began to unbutton her shirt.

"Going down." Keswick fainted land with a thud.

"Huh, oh well." Kitty said as they continued.

When Keswick woke up he saw Dudly sitting in a chair drinking a beer with Kitty sitting on his lap with a goofy smile on her face from their previous actions and Dudly was holding Kitty's pink thong in his hand grinning ear to ear.

"That was the best." Kitty whispered to Dudly.

"You're the best thing in my life." Dudly whispered back.

"What did you just do?" Keswick asked.

They just smiled as they took turns drinking the beer.

"Oh, so you two."

"Yeah." Kitty said as Dudly continued to smile.

"I'm gonna leave now."

"Okay, see ya." They said in unison.

They got up and just walked out and Dudly had his arm around Kitty waist everyone stared as they walked by with Kitty's shirt half way open.

They made it back to Kitty's apartment as soon as they got inside Kitty pushed him down on her bed and pulled off both of their pants and weapons got on top of him something compelled him to flip her over.

"Make love to me." She whispered to him.

"Your wish is my command." Dudly said.

In the morning Kitty's parents were suppose to visit Dudly was the first to wake up he attempted to extract himself without waking her up. Dudly got dressed and decided to clean his 1911 Cole his Dad gave him before he was killed. There was knocking at the door.

"Hello." He said as he opened the door.

"Who are you?" Kitty's father asked in an angered tone.

"I'm Dudly Puppy Kitty's boyfriend. You must be her parents." He said as he moved out of the way for them to come in.

They saw the pistol on the coffee table and got a little worried when they saw him finish cleaning it.

"So what's your job Dudly?" Kitty's father asked nervously as he began to put it back together.

"Secret agent I work with your daughter." He finally put the slide back on which made Kitty's parents even more nervous.

"Well I guess I better get Kitty." Dudly said as he got up to wake her up he shut the door behind him.

"Sweetheart time to wake up." he said softly.

"Huh, morning love." Kitty said to her boyfriend Kitty got dressed after he went out to keep her parents busy.

They talked about his work and how he was treating her then she came out wearing shorts and another button shirt and sat in his lap and kissed him.

"So Kitty how have you been?"

"I've been having a lot of fun lately." Kitty said as she stared into her lover's eyes and kissed him again this angered her father.

"Anyway what have you been up to." Her father asked again they started to smile.

After the visit it had been three months and Dudly got a ring and was going to propose.

"Hi Kitty." Immediately a smile grew across her face.

"Hey handsome."

"Uh, I have a question for you." He said nervously.

"What's the question?" He got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

**I am finishing the second chapter now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again this is my first story please review.-Zman**

"Will you marry me?" Dudly asked Kitty nervously.

Yes! I will marry you!" Kitty yelled in excitement.

A few weeks after the wedding it was Dudly's birthday they were at the agency and Kitty had plans for him.

"Happy birthday Dudly." Kitty said giving him a long passionate kiss.

"Thanks."

"I made some birthday plans for you and I got you a present." She said slyly.

"I like the sound of that." He said with a grin across his face.

"Let's go to your party then."

They went down to the brake room it was completely decorated.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted.

Dudly and Kitty stayed together throughout the party then went back to their new house and she let him have his birthday present a rare gun for his collection.

In the morning it was their day off and continued to unpack their stuff until Kitty got sick again Dudly began to wonder.

_"Why is she always sick there are two reasons she has a cold or she's pregnant." _He thought to himself. She thought the same thing and found it was the second one.

She told him.

"Really that's amazing." He just stood there smiling.

Let's skip to three months later.

Snaptrap finally got out of prison and had a plans for revenge. Dudly and Kitty were expecting twins.

"Hey Kitty how you doing?"

"I'm fine okay." She said smiling.

To Snaptrap.

"Those idiots at T.U.F.F. will never know what hit them." Snaptrap ranted.

"So boss what are you going to do to them?" One of the henchmen asked.

"Kill them." He said as he laughed evilly.

"Whoa boss isn't that too far?"

"No! Are you going to get in my way?"

"No no no I'm gonna stay out of your way boss." The henchman said in fear for his life.

Back to Dudly and Kitty.

"Alright but do you need anything." Dudly asked again.

"No I'm fine Dudly I don't need anything." She said sweetly.

Then Snaptrap fired missiles at the agency and the building's structure began to fail.

"Dudly help!"

"I'm coming Kitty!" Dudly then picked her up and began to run with her in his arms.

I'm not going to let anything happen to you Kitty."

They finally made it to the exit but the building gave way and Dudly tossed Kitty outside to one of the other agents as the entire building came down onto of him.

"Dudly! No!" Kitty screamed as she saw the building come down.

**Did he survive the collapsing building? Maybe he did maybe not find out in the next chapter.**


	3. 3 Live or die

**A/N Hope you guys like this chapter please review.-zman**

"Dudly!" Kitty screamed as she saw the entire building come down on him. She started to brake down crying for her husband.

A small room was left and a few hallways that fell around Dudly.

"I'm...alive?" Dudly asked himself.

Now he had to find a way out if there is one.

Back to Kitty.

"Oh God, no. Why?" She said while everyone tried to comfort her.

"It's gonna be okay Kitty." One of the remaining agents told her.

"No! It will never be okay! My husband is dead!" She cried.

"He saved you and the babies don't let him die in vain." The agent said trying to comfort her.

Back to Dudly.

How in the hell do I get out? Please let Kitty be okay. He said to himself while trying to climb through a door.

He got threw the door and found a hallway still intact with it's alarms still going and looked all over for a way out but found a hole that was too small and yelled for help.

Back to Kitty.

She continued to cry for the loss of her beloved until she heard something.

"Help someone please help!"

"It's Dudly! He's alive!" Kitty yelled with glee.

"I'm sorry sweety but he's gon..." One of her friends started to say but heard Dudly's cry for help.

"Guys it's coming from over here." An agent lead everyone to the hole in the building.

"Dudly I thought I would never see you again."

"Kitty your okay." Dudly said as tears began to fall down their faces.

"I love you Dudly please don't leave me." Kitty said as more tears came streaming down her face.

"Hey please don't cry Kitty I'm gonna get out I promise okay." Dudly said as he wiped away her tears trying to keep himself from crying.

The area then became unstable and started to fall apart.

"You have to leave please."

"I can't leave you here." Kitty cried.

"Go! Now leave you have to." He said as the other agents pulled her away.

Dudly ran away as the hallway started to collapse and made it to safety.

To Kitty.

"Kitty calm down. He probably got to safety."

"Probably?!"

"He's going to be fine don't worry."

Back to Dudly.

"Kitty please be safe." He cried to himself.

"How can I get out I can't leave her."

To Kitty.

She cried until she had no more tears to cry. Her friends tried to comfort her but failed. Her family arrived.

"Kitty what happened?" Kitty's mother asked.

"Mom, Dad Dudly is trapped in there." Kitty said as she cried even more into her mother's sweater.

"Oh my God." Her mother began to cry as well.

"How did this happen?" Her father asked.

"I don't k-know D-Dad." Kitty said as she cried into her mother's shoulder.

**Will Dudly make it out alive or die trying to get out? I will update later today or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I hope you guys like my story so far please review.-zman**

Dudly was trapped inside the collapsed T.U.F.F. building.

"How will I get out to..." Dudly stopped when he heard voices.

"Hey gut he's over here." It was a rescue team.

Dudly tried to walk to them but the ground gave way and he was impaled on a piece of pipe they got him out and Kitty saw him.

"What happened?" Kitty asked in fear for his life.

"He was impaled on a pipe." The paramedic said.

"Oh my God." she said tearing up.

"Are you riding with him? You are his wife correct?"

"Yes." Kitty said shaken up.

"Well get in then." The paramedic said softly to her.

She got in and her and Dudly's parents followed.

Dudly was put in the I.C.U. and spend six hours in surgery.

"Oh Dudly please make it." Kitty said to her self.

**The next chapter is the last one but the next story is TUFF puppy family days.**


	5. Evil returns

**So this is my final chapter wish me luck on my next story TUFF puppy family days.-zman**

Six months later Kitty went into labor Dudly had made a full recovery Kitty had a boy and girl they returned a few days later to their house.

"They're so cute." Dudly said as he opened the door and found the hole place trashed.

"What happened?" Kitty asked Dudly.

"I don't know but I'm calling the police." Just as he said that he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

"Ow...what the." He pulled a small dart out of his neck and his vision started to go blurry he began to lose control of his legs.

"Dudly what's wrong?" All of a sudden the door slammed shut and there stood a masked man with a gun Dudly fell to the ground as the man walk towards her holding her kids.

"He should have died in that building and I'm gonna make him suffer." The masked man said as two more appeared.

"No!Stay away!Help somebody!" She screamed.

**I never said it would be a happy ending. Continued in next story and no they did not die.**


End file.
